


Through the Glass

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Mycroft, Clothed Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lestrade, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft through the eyes of his lover. Or, office sex in front of the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Glass

Adjusting his tie, Mycroft watched as Greg came into the office.  He openly admired the reflection in the mirror until Mycroft rolled his eyes and turned to face him. “Really, Gregory?”

Greg smiled and stepped to him. “I can’t admire the view?”

Mycroft shook his head and started to turn away. Greg caught his chin and kissed him. “You are a good looking man, you know. I’m here for a few reasons.”

“You’re here because I asked you to meet me before dinner,” Mycroft looked away as if not trusting himself to meet Greg’s eyes.

“You daft git,” smiled Greg, turning him back around towards the mirror and running his hands down his chest. Mycroft shivered, watching Greg’s hands. Unbuttoning the suit coat he carefully took it off his shoulders and lay it across the back of a chair. “You always look amazing,” said Greg softly, leaning up to kiss his barely exposed neck. His fingers found the buttons of the waistcoat, watching Mycroft’s face.

Mycroft bit his lip as the waistcoat came undone, watching Greg’s dark eyes. “Gregory,” he said softly.

“Mmm?” Greg stepped back just long enough to remove the waistcoat and lay it on top of the coat.

“There is no one else…” he started, then stopped, biting his lip again.

“I know.” Greg’s voice was gentle as he loosened the tie and slipped it free of his collar. It was almost strange to see Mycroft in just a button up shirt, suit pants and shoes. Greg ran his hands down his sides, soothing, before holding his hips and moving up against his arse.

Mycroft moaned and in the mirror he could see the effect on the front of his trousers. Greg’s fingers brushed the growing bulge before loosening his belt and opening the front of his trousers just enough to get his shirt free.

“Let me step out of these before they wrinkle,” said Mycroft, doing so and folding them neatly in the chair. Greg caught his chin and kissed him again before turning him back to face the mirror. His legs were pale, slender and long. Greg ran his hands down his thighs a moment before starting on his shirt buttons, watching him again in the mirror.

Mycroft’s breath caught as Greg exposed his skin, sucking in his stomach slightly. “You don’t have to do that,” admonished Greg, biting the shell of his ear until he gasped and let go.

Getting the last button free, Greg took off the shirt so it could join the rest of the clothes, leaving his lover in his pants and footwear. He ran his hands through the hair on his chest and kissed up his slender shoulder.

“You are still fully dressed,” said Mycroft.

“Your powers of deduction are as strong as ever.” Greg’s hand reached down to fondle him through the pants. “How sturdy is your drink cart there?”

“Sturdy enough for what you are thinking,” Mycroft’s eyes closed as he rocked against Greg’s hand.

Greg squeezed his cock before stepping over to put the bottle and cups on the desk and move the cart more in front of the mirror. “I want you to watch yourself,” he said, voice low as he fished some lube out of his own jacket before taking it off and adding it to the pile.

Mycroft nodded and leaned over the cart, bracing himself as Greg pulled the pants down just enough to expose him. Greg could see Mycroft watching him as he coated his fingers, cock bobbing with anticipation in the cool air of the office. He leaned down and kissed his shoulder. “Watch the mirror,” he said, slipping a finger between his cheeks and probing his entrance.

He moaned, eyes locked on the mirror. Greg watched too, seeing the flush creep down his chest. Mycroft Holmes, bent over a drink cart in front of the mirror in his own office, nearly nude. “You are mine, Mycroft,” said Greg softly, working him open. “And I want you just as you are.”

“Well considering you have me naked and at your mercy, this does seem a prime time to take me.”

Greg added a second finger and a bit more lube, making him gasp. “I’ll take you when I’m good and ready. Look at yourself though.”

“I would rather look at you,” Mycroft met his eyes in the mirror, rocking his hips back against  his fingers.

Suddenly, Greg withdrew his fingers and stepped to the side, out of the mirror’s view. “I see a handsome, not quite middle-aged man, fit and strong. Someone with a tremendous mind who knows how to wield power and when to yield it.”

Mycroft blushed deeper and looked down. “I’m only a minor official, and certainly not in my prime.”

Greg loosened his own belt as he spoke.“We both know that isn’t a bit true.” He stepped behind him again, slicking his cock. He leaned forward and raised Mycroft’s chin back towards the mirror, careful not to knock him off balance.

“Gregory,” he said softly, closing his eyes as the inspector worked his way inside, letting go of his chin to take his cock in hand.

“Watch,” he commanded, starting to move.

Mycroft moaned and braced himself, watching in the mirror. Greg’s trousers rubbed against his arse, thrusts forcing him into his hand. His free hand squeezed Mycroft’s hip, watching him pant in the mirror, body taut and needy, blue eyes blown dark and hair falling into disarray.

The free hand left his hip to rake down his back. Greg didn’t dare move too much for fear of toppling them both over, but Mycroft arched up into the touch. “Yes,” he moaned, arms starting to shake with the effort.

“I’ve got you.” Greg wrapped his arm around his waist to hold him, bracing himself as the thrust harder and deeper, sending them both towards the edge. Mycroft’s eyes closed as he came, spilling over Greg’s hand and onto the cart. Greg nearly lifted him off his feet as he gave a few more hard thrusts and filled him.

He held him for a few moments longer before leaning down to kiss the back of his neck and carefully pulling out. Mycroft opened his eyes and licked his lips as he looked in the mirror one more time. “Now I shall need a shower before dinner.”

Greg chuckled and turned him around to kiss him properly. He let go and pulled up one of the chairs, zipping his trousers and kicking his feet up. “Go ahead, I’ll be right here.”

Mycroft gave him a look, then leaned down to give him a quick kiss before gathering his clothes and disappearing into his private bathroom. When he was gone, Greg put the drink cart back where it belonged and wiped it up,  making sure the office looked the same before settling back in the chair again to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
